Shadow
by Kiyomisa
Summary: Sequal to Darkness. A year later, Sora's in Twighlight Town, looking for Riku. That night he has an enticing dream...or is it?-RxS or SxBFM?


Kiyomisa: Well, I've been scrounging for any news about KH2 that I could find, and I got most of my ideas off of the KingdomHearts2 dot net site, but really, I think that as long as you've seen the trailer for KH2 at the end of KH, you should be fine with this fic. Anyhoo, have fun! 

* * *

Sora was tired, physically and mentally. It had been a year and three weeks since the door had closed, separating him from Riku. They, he Donald and Goofy, had just arrived in Twilight Town, and were taking advantage of the hotel. After the long trip there, Donald and Sora needed some serious time away from each other. So separate rooms were asked for. 

Now Sora lay on his bed, already dozing off. He was much too tired to stay awake much longer. 

_I hope we find Riku soon_ he thought, curling around his pillow, imagining it to be the firm torso of the friend he was looking for so desperately. He'd dreamed of the silver-haired boy almost every night. 

A breeze ruffled his bangs and he rolled over to look at the open window he was quite sure he'd closed. He watched as a shadow formed on the window ledge and mildly wondered if the shadow was a Heartless and whether he should summon the Keyblade or not. 

But it didn't _feel_ like a Heartless, so he merely continued watching it. He soon realized that the shadow was rising outside, as if it had been sprinkled by Tink's dust and was gliding up. 

Shortly after that, he discovered that the shadow was a man, probably not too much older than himself, in a black leather trench-coat with a hood that hid his face. The man pressed his hands, covered in black gloves, on the windowsill, and swung his legs through in a graceful, cat-like move. It was a familiar move to Sora, and while he was trying to remember where he'd seen it, the man pulled down his hood. A shimmering cascade of silver hair fell loose, marred by a single black band. 

"Riku?" Sora murmured, catching the man's attention. He turned to him, and Sora saw he was blindfolded. His lips were curved into an enigmatic yet enticing smile. 

He strode easily towards Sora, as though the blindfold didn't exist at all. Sora's heart beat faster in hope and anticipation, thumping lightly against his ribcage. He pushed himself up, bracing himself on his elbows as his visitor sat down on the edge of his bed. 

The silver-haired man smiled a little wider and reached forward to lightly cup Sora's cheek. He smelled of leather and cinnamon. Cinnamon shortbread cookies had been Riku's favorite snack and he'd often smelled of them. Sora unconsciously took a deeper breath in order to catch more of the enticing scent. He felt lightheaded as the other youth leaned down to gently press his lips against Sora's, drawing a shiver and a moan from the brunette. 

It felt just like the kiss Riku had bestowed upon him that night in Traverse Town. Sora closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, raising a hand to clutch at the trench-coat. He whimpered when the kiss ended and opened his eyes again to gaze into the pale beautiful face. 

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Sora said quietly, lying back down so he could wrap his arms around the other youth's waist. 

The youth smiled again and pressed a kiss to Sora's forehead. Sora reached up towards the blindfold, but his hand was caught in a leather-clad one, stopping it. Silver hair shimmered in the moonlight as its owner shook his head. 

"Why?" Sora asked,, frowning slightly. The only answer he received was another head-shake. 

"But-" 

The soft feel of leather against his lips stilled Sora's protest as the youth hushed him with his index finger. Once Sora was suitably quiet, he leaned down to claim another kiss. The sweet scent of cinnamon filled the brunette's senses, even as the kiss pressed closer and sent shivers racing down Sora's spine. Sora pulled him closer, just reveling in the feel of a warm sold body in his arms instead of a pillow. 

Then the kiss moved to his cheek, his jaw, down his neck. Sora moaned softly, turning his head to the side, exposing more of his skin to the kisses. Then the other youth pulled away, only to gently rest his head on Sora's, nose to nose, forehead's touching. 

The warm breath on his cheeks made goosebumps rise on Sora's skin. 

"I've missed you so much Riku," Sora murmured, hugging him tighter. Leather-clad fingers gently brushed against his cheek, but stilled suddenly. Then the touch and the breath was gone and Sora saw him sitting still on the bed, facing the window. He seemed to be listening for something. A moment later, he stood up. 

"Riku?" 

He looked at Sora apologetically, even through the blindfold, and headed for the window. Sora knew he couldn't stop him, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew nonetheless. Still- 

"Riku, wait!" 

-there was something he need to tell him before he left once more. Something that should've been said a year ago. 

The silver-haired youth paused and turned his face towards Sora. 

Sora took a steadying breath, and gazed steadily back. "Riku, you're my darkness...and you're my light." 

A smile lit up the youth's face and he lifted a hand to pull the blindfold away. For a moment, the eyes were hid behind pale eyelids and long lashes. When they flickered open, they revealed bright teal eyes that reflected the moonlight like a cat's eyes. Sora couldn't breathe for their beauty and intensity. 

"I know." His voice was barely audible, but it held the same smug confidence and affection that Sora knew so well. That said, he vanished out the window, a shadow that disappeared in the moonlight. 

~*~

The next morning, Sora woke with image of those eyes still burned in his mind. It wasn't often that he dreamed so vivid a detail, and there was no doubt that it had been a dream. For one thing, it had had a trance-like quality that made it quite surreal. For another, surely Riku would've said more than that after a year apart...wouldn't he? 

A faint scent tickled Sora's sleepy nose. Cinnamon. 

* * *

Kiyomisa: There ya go! Hope you liked it, and I hope I got the whole dream thing across right. Basically Sora was so sleepy that he didn't know if he was awake or not. Review if you want, flames will be...oh, used to burn weevils on my driveway. Thank you. 


End file.
